


Class Act

by catboykarljcobs



Series: Class Act + Cut Scenes [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Halloween Costumes, College, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smoking, Tutoring, Underage Drinking, college party, dropout karl, halloween party, implied dnf, weednap supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboykarljcobs/pseuds/catboykarljcobs
Summary: The Karl Jacobs— Karl straight-A-student-since-elementary-school Jacobs is a college drop out.He knew it was for good reason. He knew it wasn’t anything academic or behavioral. It was, well… Incredibly, overwhelmingly stressful.And so Karl's been sitting in the main library’s cafe every day from morning to evening.That is, until he meets someone who makes keeping this secret much, much more difficult.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Class Act + Cut Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199333
Comments: 65
Kudos: 305





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :) this is loosely based off personal experiences LMAO anyways enjoy
> 
> (ALSO plz lmk if theres any spelling or grammar errors or anything i dont proofread HAHA <3)

_This has got to be illegal or something. There's no way this isn’t breaking some kind of rule._

Karl chews the plastic straw that stuck out of his coffee cup, anxiously tapping his foot on the sticky tiled floor under his booth. He waits for the barista to signal him over for his pastries with the hair on his arms sticking straight up every time he sees her look over in his direction. 

_No, no, this is fine. I’m just eating in the cafe, nothing suspicious about it. If anything was gonna happen, it would’ve already happened._

As soon as he hears his name leave the barista’s lips, Karl shoots up and retrieves his paper bag with a rushed ‘thanks’. At this point, he’s sure he’s too jittery to even eat anything. 

Karl stares into the bag at the pile of goodies fresh from the toaster that steamed into his nose, waiting— watching. As if somewhere between the buttery layers of croissant and chocolate he’d get the signal to let his muscles relax. 

Alas, there’s really only a certain amount you can expect from a croissant, and Karl was asking way too much for such a small pastry. 

Boy, was this going to be a long day. 

* * *

The next day wasn’t any easier. 

At least Karl knew now that he wasn’t going to get in trouble for sitting here all day. It was a public space, after all. A college full of hundreds of people in and out of this exact library— this exact cafe— and nothing had happened yet...

And, knew now to order less, of course. Nothing compared to the guilt of having to throw away half a bag of delicious sweets because you just can’t shove any more down. 

He ordered quickly before taking his seat in the booth closest to the exit. Maybe once the routine caught up to him, it’d be slightly less nerve wracking. 

Still, his mind raced. 

_So what if someone says something?_ Karl tried to reassure himself, _You still have your student ID… You could just leave, too! Yeah, you’ll just say something like ‘oh, I’m sorry, I’ll get going’ and move on!_

_But you still might have to explain yourself._

_How?_

_How embarrassing will that be._

Karl’s thoughts spill from his head and he rubs his eyes hard, a heavy sigh calming him down slightly. 

Once returning to his seat with a significantly smaller paper bag than yesterday, he bites into his croissant with more gusto than before. 

He really needs to figure this shit out fast. 

* * *

This problem arose about a few days ago. Just before the weekend. Karl had visited his advisor for the last time. 

“... Now that we’ve gone over finances and credits, you don't live on campus, do you, Jacobs?”

“No…” 

Karl could feel his nails digging into his palms increasingly deeper with each passing minute. 

“Good, good.” His advisor said softly, making notes on some kind of form, “As soon as you leave here, you’ll be withdrawn from the university. However, if you plan on coming back at any time, we would be happy to have you.”

“Yes sir.” Karl says, clearing his throat as he stood to shake the man’s hand, “Thank you.”

“Any time, Jacobs.”

* * *

What the hell was he going to do? 

He can’t tell anyone he’s a… a dropout. 

God, it’s such a strange thing to think. _The_ Karl Jacobs— Karl straight-A-student-since-elementary-school Jacobs is a college dropout. 

He knew it was for good reason. He knew it wasn’t anything academic or behavioral. It was, well… Incredibly, overwhelmingly stressful. 

Maybe it was the fact that he knew nobody in his classes, or maybe it was the increasing workload and lack of student/teacher communication. Maybe something else, who knows. Maybe all of those reasons and more. 

It was necessary. The mere thought of attending class sent Karl into a spiraling panic attack that ended up keeping him home from class anyway. Sometimes the things that are best for us seem like the worst. 

Still, Karl felt bad. His scholarships, all his hard work gone down the drain in an instant. Even his parent’s funding of everything that wasn’t covered by the school would be gone as soon as they found out. 

_What would they think of me now?_

So he decided to keep it to himself. This would be a secret he takes to his grave. 

_Nobody should be able to judge my decisions._

And so Karl's been sitting in the main library’s café every day from morning to evening. He’s got no idea how long he’ll keep this up for, but he knows he has to try to go as long as he can. 

Once people start to find out, who knows what they’ll think. 

Especially his roommate— a boy who’s been just as passionate about school as he once was, someone who’s stoked about their apartment being right next to campus-

“What the- Alex!” Karl whines as his roommate snatches the little bag from his hands, dropping his backpack on right in front of the door to pursue Alex. 

Speak of the devil. 

“No no, Karl! I knew you’ve been getting sweets without me! You thought you could hide it from me but I know, dude!” Alex dodged Karl’s grabby hands, laughing, “You always come home smelling like coffee!”

“Alex, you nimrod!” Karl landed a fake punch on his friend’s shoulder with a chuckle, “If you had given me a moment I was _going_ to say that was for you.”

Karl watches Alex’s eyes gleam. 

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Now shoo, you made me bring all these damn leaves inside.”

The two of them glanced at the floor and sighed, opting to quickly sweep the crushed up fall leaves right back out the door. 

Once he settled in a bit, Karl retreated to his side of the room where he set up his laptop, and so his act began. He’s got to pretend to be working for at least a couple hours to convince Alex he’s studying. 

After an excruciatingly long session of ‘scroll through Facebook and see how much more successful your friends are than you’, Karl wanted to just sleep. 

Yeah, sleeping sounded like a good plan. getting in bed early would give him a good rest for his stressful day tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a lil short 
> 
> most of these are gonna be kindaa short bc i felt weird making this fic a oneshot bc of the way its paced??? idk

Surprisingly, the week went by quite easily. Karl changed his routine a little, too. He’s decided to bring his laptop and sit in the library for most of the day to seem more at work, and he’s also started buying daily snacks for Alex before heading home. 

So when the library is crowded, Karl thinks nothing of the boy who sits across from him at his table. He simply pulls his things closer and spares the guy a soft smile. 

But then the guy started talking. 

“Hey.” He said.

Karl looked in his direction, not sure if he should respond. Maybe he wasn’t talking to Karl…

“Hello?” The guy repeats, waving a hand in front of Karl’s laptop screen, “Earth to sweater boy.”

Karl jumps in his seat, slowly matching gazes with the boy, and his nerves go through the roof. 

“I don’t bite.” he said with a chuckle

“Hm?” Karl hummed, looking up from his blank laptop screen. 

“Sorry, you just seemed a little spaced out for a second there.” The guy started to unload his bag, “I’m Nick.”

Karl swallowed, considering giving a fake name in case this guy was gonna rat him out. Unfortunately, his mouth worked faster than his brain and he blurted, “Karl. My name’s Karl.”

They exchanged smiles before Nick went back to setting up his own laptop. 

Karl took this as an opportunity to scope out the guy— Nick— in front of him. He had long dark hair that fell across his forehead, a trace of facial hair. He watched as Nick alternated between tapping away at his keyboard and scribbling in a beat up looking notebook. 

Nick’s brows furrowed, “God, this shit’s so annoying…”

Karl scanned the papers briefly and caught a glimpse of a bunch of chemical symbols and equations scribbled out. He couldn’t help himself, seeing the other seemingly so frustrated. 

“You have to multiply the numbers on both sides,” Karl said softly, “Not just the ones on the left.”

Nick looked up at Karl, a surprised look on his face before staring back at the numbers on the page.

“What the hell? Why?”

“‘Cause you need to make it equal the same amount before and after the reaction. See, look-“

Karl sat up and leaned over the table, taking the pen from Nick’s hand.

“there's three total on this side and five on this side, and they have to be the same total amount for it to be balanced-“

“Yeah, I know that, dumbass.” Nick cut him off, snatching his pen back, “I just don’t get why I can't just add them instead.”

“I don’t know, nimrod!” Karl said, rolling his eyes, “But that’s how it works.”

Nick scrunched up his face and Karl heard him whine. He ran a hand through his hair, inhaling deeply to calm his nerves. 

“Did you already take chemistry? Can you help me?”

Karl’s stomach did a backflip. He needed to think of something fast. 

“N-no, I took it in high school. I think I can help, though.”

It wasn’t entirely a lie. He did take the class twice before…

“You’re a lifesaver, Jacobs.” Nick breathed out with a wide smile. 

Karl’s cheeks tinted pink, and he started to smile back, but was startled by Nick shifting his belongings around. He moved his laptop around to Karl’s side of the booth and swiftly slid himself over as well. 

“So basically, I’m taking this quiz right now and I really don’t know anything on it. It’s not that I don’t pay attention, I just can’t seem to retain this type of stuff! I promise im not dumb or anything, I just-“ Nick stopped his blabbing when he saw Karl instinctively turn his own laptop screen away from Nick’s gaze. “I’m sorry, I never even asked… are you busy right now?”

“No, no.” Karl shook his head quickly, “Just habit.”

Nick smiled apologetically and cleared his throat. 

“Ok, good. Now about these equations…”

Karl let out a small chuckle, grabbing Nick’s notepad from across the table. 

* * *

Karl’s keys and wallet slammed the counter loudly as if to announce his arrival back home. Alex ran into the kitchen with his hands out expectantly, shit eating grin on his face. Karl just rolled his eyes and placed the little paper bag in his roommate’s palms, laughing at the way Alex’s eyes gleamed. 

“You’re a godsend, Karl Jacobs.”

“Yeah, and you need to start wearing more clothes around here.”

Alex looked down at his boxers and tank top combo. “Alright I’ve had enough of your shit, Karl. You act like you don't sleep half naked. Do you know how many times I need to cover your ass cheeks with your blanket first thing in the morning?”

Karl laughed at that and started unloading his backpack. He made a quick checklist of his stuff— laptop, chargers, textbook, notebook… strange extra notebook..?

_ Nick’s _

Oh shit. 


	3. Chapter 3

On his way to the café he now dubbed ‘school’, Karl noticed a familiar face walking down the sidewalk. Nick looked like something out of a dream with the leaves falling around him…

_ What? _

“Hey, Nick!” Karl’s voice worked before he could think. 

Nick looked around, eyes locking with Karl’s. Karl gave him a nervous wave before stepping closer to him. 

“Hey.” Karl repeated, feeling himself get a little jittery. 

“Hey, Karl.”

“Um, you left your notes at the table yesterday and I guess I accidentally… took them home with me.” 

Karl laughed nervously. He reached for his backpack, but Nick stopped him. 

“I’m headed to the café right now, actually.” He pointed his thumb to the building, “If you wanna help me with some more chem, that is.”

Karl just smiled, nodding profusely. 

* * *

Before the pair even reached the doors, it was obvious the whole place was packed. It is a Friday, after all. 

Karl stuck close to Nick as the taller weaved through the groups of people with ease. However, Karl wasn’t as graceful, bumping into nearly everyone on the way. A plethora of small apologies later, they had reached their table. 

Nick slid into the corner, offering enough space for Karl to join him in the booth. Karl anxiously eased into the cushions. 

“I wanna thank you, Karl.” Nick said as he unpacked his belongings, “Really. It means a lot that you’re helping me.”

“N-No problem.” Karl replied, trying to keep his mind on anything but the incredibly loud herd of people around them. 

Karl’s eyes darted around— first at his screen, then his books, then to the line that stretched from the counter out to the main library. He looked over the rest of the patrons. 

_ Pull it together, Karl.  _

He pulled at the edges of his sleeves, waiting for the laptop to finish booting up. 

“Do you think you could show me that multiplying thing again really quick?” Nick asked.

Karl didn’t quite process what he said. He furrowed his brows and looked in Nick’s direction. It was like he couldn’t meet the other’s gaze as hard as he tried. He couldn't seem to look at anyone. 

“The thing with the reactions? Remember from yesterday?” Nick clarified, “Here, let me show you-“

Nick reached over Karl’s lap, rummaging through his pile of books on the seat next to him. 

For some reason, that was the tipping point. 

Karl bit his tongue hard, standing up abruptly and pushing the table away a little bit with his quick movements. 

Nick stared up at him, a questioning look in his eyes.

“I need to… Uh, I need…” Karl tried to force his words, “I need a minute.”

With that, Karl raced out of the building. He pushed his way through the sea of people without a word and rammed the door open. 

The fresh, cool air was a little relaxing, but it couldn’t keep Karl from shaking. He sat as soon as he reached the curb, taking a deep, shaky breath. 

A couple people passed by, but Karl couldn’t tell if they even noticed him. 

He felt his throat thicken and eyes prick with hot tears that he struggled to keep at bay. He figured if he could just calm down… he could go back to helping Nick. 

He hates this. 

This… seemingly irrational anxiety. 

It consumed him at the worst possible times. 

If only he could just calm down… breathe…

_ just relax… _

A soft hand on his shoulder made Karl jolt. 

“I’m sorry.” Nick’s voice was right behind him, and yet sounded miles away. 

Karl turned quickly and saw Nick’s face through tear blurred eyes and tried to stand shakily. He shook his head and opened his mouth to apologize, but nothing came out. 

“Hey, Karl, you’re okay,” Nick knelt next to him, “Listen to me, just concentrate on your breathing, okay? Count as you breathe in, like this— one…”

_ One... _

Nick took a deep breath in and let it out, and Karl followed along through quivering lips.

“Two…”

_ Two… _

“Three.”

_ Three... _

Karl felt his heart begin to slow down and stop pounding in his ears. 

“You’re okay. You got this.” Nick reassured

_ I’m okay.  _

_ I’m okay.  _

Karl took a hand from Nick’s— when had he grabbed them in the first place?— and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. 

“Do you need anything from me?” 

Karl thought for a minute. Finally, he pried his chapped lips apart to speak. 

“Um… Something… Warm, maybe?” Karl said, clearing his throat. 

Nick looked around, pointing down the parking lot. 

“My car is at the end of the lot. I have heated seats and some blankets in there, if you think you can walk there.”

Karl nodded after a moment of thought, and Nick helped him up off the ground. 

* * *

Nick’s car looked new. It also smelled new. 

The seats were cushy and had some damn powerful heaters in them. Karl’s back was so toasty. 

The pair sat in silence in the running car for a long while. After his breathing calmed down, Karl felt his nerves rise again. 

“M-my stuff, my… my computer, Nick, I left everything inside—“

Nick reached in the back seat and held up Karl's bag. 

“I shoved everything inside your bag when you ran out before I came to get you. Sorry, it’s probably all messy in there now.”

Karl sighed a soft, “Thank you.”

“Do you live on campus?”

“No, but I live close by… Why?”

“I’m taking you home.”

“What?” Karl sat up a bit from his slightly reclined seat, “I… I can’t go home yet, I still have… I have classes to go to, Nick…”

“Send an email and tell them you’re sick,” Nick said as he shifted into reverse. 

“I can’t lie like that!”

“You’re not lying!” Nick yelled back, and Karl felt a pang of guilt. 

_ Yes I am… _

“You need to rest for now, okay?” Nick insisted, “Send a stupid email to your professors and tell them you’ll make up the work next week.”

Karl pursed his lips and groaned. 

“But I'm okay now.” 

Nick didn’t respond. 

“Give me your address.”

Karl punched the street and number into the GPS on Nick’s phone. They sat quietly until they reached the front of Karl’s apartment. 

“Thank you, Nick.”

“Do you want me to walk you up?”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Karl reached for his wallet, “I’ll give you some gas money…”

“Are you kidding? That was, like, five minutes of driving, dude. Don’t sweat it.”

“But I feel bad, nimrod.”

“Then pay me back with something else some other time, nimrod.”

Karl scrunched his nose up at Nick before waving goodbye through the car window. 

* * *

Karl was lying on the couch with a pillow over his face when Alex came home. 

Alex danced his way through the door, leaving a trail of his belongings from the entrance to the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Karl. 

“What are you doing home so early?” Alex asked, concerned. 

“Panic attack.” Karl said, muffled, “Didn’t even make it to the first class.”

“Dude…” 

Karl heard Alex walk over to sit on the couch next to Karl’s body.

“It sucks.” Karl said through a heavy breath. 

“How’d you get home?”

“Nick.”

A silence fell over them.

“Do you need anything?”

“Food”

“I can order some taco bell?”

Karl smiled. Even through the pillow, he knew Alex could see it.

“You know me so well.”

“It’s because I love you.”

Karl laughed, prying the pillow from his face. 

“Now…” Alex turned to Karl, holding him by the shoulders, “Who’s this ‘Nick’?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL im bangin out a chapter every day thank u guys for ur support so far :D from what ive noticed the past like 6 years on here ppl dont particularly like chaptered fics until theyre done but the amount of support ive gotten on this is crazy i love u all smsmsm

The weekend flew past and before Karl knew it, he was back in front of the library once again. The only difference— he was nervous. 

Last week’s tension had built up to max so fast that it ended badly last time he stepped inside. 

It’s not gonna be crowded, don’t sweat it…

Karl willed his feet to start walking, his arm to reach out for the door—

Someone else’s hand grabbed the handle before Karl could. He whipped his head around and locked eyes with Nick. 

“Karl!” Nick said with a lighthearted smile, “I was calling out for you! What’s up?”

Karl let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. 

“Are you gonna hang out here until class?”

_Yeah, all day._

“Yeah, it doesn’t start until noon.”

“Do you wanna come with me then?” Nick asked, letting go of the door without even opening it in the first place, “We can go get something to eat somewhere else. Get a little change of scenery.”

Karl hummed, considering Nick’s proposal. 

“I guess it should be okay…” Karl replied softly, “Promise we’ll be back in time for class?”

“You know it, Jacobs.”

* * *

Karl sat melted into Nick’s heated passenger seat. He cradled two warm bags of McDonalds in his lap, abandoning his backpack somewhere on the floor. 

“Where to now?” Karl asked between bites of fries out of Nick’s bag.

“I have somewhere in mind…” Nick left it at that, leaving Karl to wonder.

“Well, hurry it up, nimrod. Your fries are almost gone.”

Nick drove for a few more minutes in silence before parking in a dirt lot. He took his keys out and stuffed them in his jacket pocket.

“Let’s go.” He said with a mischievous smile, “Oh, and you’re gonna want this, Jacobs.”

Karl barely had time to react before he got a large, blue hoodie thrown at his face. He groaned and handed over the food to pull the garment over his head. It was warm, soft, big and smelled just like Nick…

He jumped out of the car and was about to pull his bag from the back seat when Nick locked the door.

“Hey! I didn’t get my stuff!” Karl whined.

“Oh man,” Nick’s voice had a hint of sarcasm, “That means we can’t study out here today… Well, I guess we’ll have to just have fun instead.”

“Silly, that’s why we were hanging out in the first place— to study. Now open the door.” Karl rapidly pulled on the door handle to show his urgency.

“Don’t worry, Karl. We can study another time. I was thinking we should just relax for today.” Nick said, more genuine this time.

Karl made a face and stuck out his tongue childishly before jogging a bit to meet Nick a few steps ahead. They walked together out of the parking lot and onto a dirt path winding through tall grass and low hanging branches. About a minute into the walk, Nick held his hand out towards Karl, but Karl shook his head.

_Too nervous._

“Too cold.” 

Nick looked at Karl’s own hands, which were stuffed in the pocket of his hoodie.

“Besides, I won’t get lost. You’re tall enough to see through the trees and stuff. I’ll be fine.”

_I might not be able to let go._

Nick just hummed in response.

* * *

How Nick knew about this place was the least of Karl’s concerns. It was a beautiful clearing in the woody area. There was a lake with a small waterfall that roared in their ears. The orange and red leaves that flew with the wind only made the scene more beautiful. 

Karl was awestruck, looking around with wide eyes. 

“There's some picnic tables near the edge of the lake we can eat at.” Nick pointed. 

“It’s… Beautiful, Nick.” Karl said softly, “How’d you find this place?”

Nick shrugged as he unloaded the food onto the table, “I used to wander around here after my summer classes.”

Karl nodded. 

“Well, more like _during_ my summer classes.” I spent more time here with my older friends than I ever did in those lecture halls. they always got so hot I couldn’t handle it. We used to sneak out and come here to swim.”

“They don’t come out with you anymore?” Karl asked, tilting his head. 

“Nah, they got real busy once this semester started. They’re all seniors now, so I guess they just needed to get serious so they’d graduate. Haven’t spoken to any of them in a long while.”

Karl hummed. 

“Do you miss them?”

“Always.”

The pair sat in silence for a long minute, the only sounds being the rustling of napkins and burbling of the water. Nick was the one who broke the silence again. 

“Do you ever feel like… Like you’re not cut out for this?” Nick asked, lowering his gaze to stare at his food in front of him. 

Karl felt his heartbeat race, “All the time.”

“I have a hard time believing that, honestly.” Nick said with a soft chuckle, “You’re so good at this. At teaching… and all this school stuff.”

Karl took a deep breath, setting down his soda cup, “You have no idea.”

Nick shoved the last bite of his burger in his mouth and began to pack his garbage into the greasy paper bag that everything came in. Karl placed his hand on Nick’s arm, rubbing his thumb over the back of Nick’s hand.

“You’ll do great, Nick.”

“Hm?”

“Here. In school. Everything’s gonna get hard sometimes, and you’ll feel like shit, but things get better. I promise.”

_Liar._

Nick smiled, “Thank you, Karl. Really.”

Karl smiled back. 

A shrill noise erupted from Karl’s phone. He quickly silenced it, groaning. 

“You gotta go?” Nick asked, and Karl scrunched up his nose, nodding. 

They stood and began their walk back through the low trees and thick brush around them. 

“I think you should call them. Or text, either, really.” Karl said, abruptly. 

“Who?”

“Your friends, nimrod. Maybe they’re just waiting for you to talk to them first.”

“You’re right…”

Karl looked down for Nick’s hand to hold, but he never offered it. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day went by with a blur. Karl had shown up to outside the café and waited for a long time for Nick before just heading inside. There was barely anyone there, so Karl was a lot more comfortable being there alone. 

Nick didn’t show up. 

It wasn’t a big deal, really. He’s probably busy. 

But for some reason, all Karl could think of was Nick. 

He thought about his laugh, his little chuckles when they’d tease each other. He thought about how he always wore that damn headband and rocked it every day.

He thought about holding his hand. Why’d he chicken out yesterday? 

His mind’s fantasies went into more detail without trying. 

Karl remembered how he smelled, how his hoodie was so warm on him and smelled like his cologne… He could picture how Nick’s lips smiled, and how he had the slightest dimples when he laughed. 

Nick’s soft skin under his hand. 

_ God, where is this all coming from? _

_ You just met the guy. Stop romanticizing everything about the man… _

But Karl couldnt stop. He  _ missed _ him. 

_ What the hell? _

* * *

“Nick!”

It was Wednesday. Karl was just about to reach the café when he saw Nick headed the same direction along with two other people Karl didn’t know. 

“What’s up, Jacobs?” Nick waved Karl over. 

The other two— one blond and tall, the other shorter and much scrawnier— also averted their gaze to Karl. It made Karl a little nervous to have the attention of the others. 

“You weren’t here yesterday. What happened?”

Nick made a noise of acknowledgment, “I had a really busy day…”

Karl pouted a bit and Nick chuckled.

A sound that Karl had missed so much. 

Nick pulled a pen out of his pocket and grabbed Karl’s hand, scribbling a series of numbers onto his forearm. 

“I should have told you I wasn’t gonna come yesterday… I didn’t have any way to contact you, so heres my number. Text me yours whenever you get the chance, okay?”

Karl felt his cheeks turn pink as he smiled and nodded. 

Nick didn’t let go of Karl’s hand as he gestured towards the other two guys standing next to him. 

“Karl, meet Clay and George.” Nick pointed at the blond man, then to the shorter man. “They’re the friends I was telling you about the other day. You were right! I messaged them and it was practically like nothing had changed. They’ve been swamped with work, and I’m trying to help them relax a little bit, so I took them here.”

“That’s great, Nick!” Karl said enthusiastically, squeezing Nick’s hand in his own. “Nice to meet you guys.”

“You too!” Clay said with a smile. 

“So you’re  _ the _ Karl Jacobs?” George looked at Karl and smiled widely. “Nick’s told us  _ all _ about you.”

Clay nudged George with his elbow and gave him a look, and George giggled to himself. 

“Don’t mind them, they’re infatuated with each other.” Nick made a gagging noise that caused Karl to laugh. Clay and George just scoffed and rolled their eyes. 

“Do you guys wanna go in now? I’m freezing out here.” Nick asked, untangling his and Karl’s fingers. 

Karl felt a chill where Nick’s palm once laid in his. 

“Let’s,” Clay said, grabbing the door handle, “Four years at this school and somehow I’ve never been here.”

“Oh, you’ll love it.” Karl said as he headed through the door, “They have killer chocolate croissants.”

* * *

Alex stood over the stove stirring a pot of pasta while reading the box out loud.

“Boil pasta for seven minutes and drain…” He looked up, “Karl, I need you to stop hovering.”

Karl bounced up and down, whining. 

“Please! I need your help.” Karl exaggerated the ‘please’ to prove his urgency. 

Alex put down the spoon and box, turning towards Karl. 

“You have seven minutes,” He crossed his arms, “Unless you want burnt mac and cheese.”

Karl held up his arm. Alex read over the slightly faded scribbles once, then again. His jaw dropped in surprise. 

“Karl fucking Jacobs, did you get some dude’s number today?” Alex asked with a smirk blooming on his face, “I’m so proud of you! My baby’s growing up!”

Karl rolled his eyes and sighed.

“It’s Nick’s. He told me to text him so he could get my number too, but I don’t know what I’m supposed to say.”

“You need to stop overthinking,” Alex laughed, “You’re hopeless.”

“Please, Alex.” Karl pushed Alex playfully. 

“Okay, okay,” Alex put his hands up in defeat, “Just say something like ‘Hey it’s me, Karl’. And put some smiley face or something after it.”

“Thank you, you’re the best!” Karl squeezed Alex in a tight hug before running off to the living room. 

“Yeah yeah, you owe me one.”

Karl laid on the couch, finger hovering over the send button. 

He heard Alex yell from the kitchen, “Don’t hesitate!”

He hit send and felt a rush of fear when the typing bubble came up. 

_ Hey! It’s Karl :] _

_ Nick: hey :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also have a tumblr @catboykarljcobs :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS ITS MY BIRTHDAY so im gonna post an extra chapter a little later :D ilys

_ Nick: hey i'm not gonna be free till later tonight _

_ Nick: if u wanna hang at my place or yours we can tho _

_ Nick: around 7? _

Karl had to resist the urge to half laugh half yell out loud from his booth in the corner of the room. He took a couple deep breaths before quickly dialing a number. 

“You are so goddamn lucky my lecture just ended.” Alex’s voice came through the phone in a hushed tone, “My professor just looked at me like he wants to kill me.”

“Can you come to the library cafe?” Karl said, excitement and fear in his voice. 

Alex sighed, “If you were anyone else I would hang up right now. Im on my way.”

Before Karl could utter a ‘thank you’, Alex had already ended the call. He sat patiently, tapping his feet on the floor. 

Within minutes, Alex emerged from outside, bundled up in a huge jacket, scarf and hat combo. Karl would have made fun of him, but he opted to stay on track. Alex sat down across from Karl. 

“This better be fucking important.” Alex said, grabbing Karl’s coffee from his hand and taking a sip. 

“It is, I promise.” Karl pulled out his phone, then turned it to Alex.

Alex read over the messages and sipped on Karl’s drink. 

“So you need me to be your wingman?”

Karl’s cheeks went red. 

“What do I say? I wanna hang out but I don’t know if that’s weird or-“

“Why would it be weird?” Alex cut him off, “ _ He _ asked  _ you _ . Just say you want to and be done with it.”

“But-“

“No buts! You ask for my help, so I’m helping.” Alex began to stand, “Tell him you want to go to his place. I’m gonna be home today and I don’t want to… hear you guys later.”

Karl stuck out his tongue in mock disgust, and he hoped Alex couldn’t tell how much more red his face had gotten. 

“I’ll text you later and make sure you’re okay. And Karl?”

“Yes?”

“I know you trust him, but be careful. If you need me I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright? I’m gonna go. I have a stupid test for poli sci in, like, five minutes.”

“Good luck!” Karl called out to Alex as he left with a wave, taking Karl’s coffee with him. 

* * *

_ I’d love to hang out! _

_ Your place? _

_ Nick: nice _

_ Nick: ill pick u up at the cafe  _

* * *

Karl waited outside for Nick. It was cold and dark and frankly, he should have ordered another coffee to keep him warm. 

Soon after 7 o’clock hit, Nick arrived in front of the café like he promised. Karl quickly shoved his belongings into the back before climbing into the passenger seat. 

“It’s so cold…” Karl whispered to himself under his breath as he cranked up the heater. 

Nick reached behind him to grab something that he handed to Karl. It was another hoodie, but this one was somehow softer and warmer than the first one. 

“Wanna stop and get something to eat? Or are you not hungry yet?” Nick asked as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

“I-I think I’m okay for now…” Karl replied. 

The car ride was short and quiet, the radio softly playing some rock station. As soon as Nick pulled into his driveway, Karl sent his location to Alex with a text that read ‘ _ just in case :] _ ’

Nick lived in a nice looking condo complex, somewhat similar to Karl’s own. He unlocked the door and stepped aside, letting Karl enter first. 

It wasn’t a small place… More like ‘cozy’. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were practically one room with an island in the middle. Off to the left there was a short hall with a couple doors at the end. Karl slid his shoes off at the doormat and dropped his bag next to the spot Nick put his own down. 

Nick gestured to the couch and Karl scurried over to take a seat. He nearly sank into it, it was so soft. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Nick asked, making his way over to the refrigerator, “I’ve got apple juice, Pepsi… some kind of spiked seltzer? Yeah I wouldn’t recommend it, it’s disgusting. Clay bought it for me.”

Nick rummaged through the fridge, and Karl thought about his decision.

“I’ll just take a Pepsi.” 

After a moment, Nick returned to the couch with two cold cans. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Nick asked as he held out the soda to Karl, “You can pick.”

“Yeah,” Karl said with a smile, “But you pick.”

Nick gave Karl a weird look, but he agreed and began to flip through different categories on Netflix. He settled on something Karl assumed was an action movie based on the cover. He leaned back on the couch and whipped out his phone, then handed it to Karl.

“I choose the movie, you choose the food.” 

Karl tapped away at different restaurants before passing the phone back to Nick. He chose a wings place, something not too expensive, but still really good. 

Nick placed the order and they waited in comfortable silence while the movie played loudly on Nick’s TV. 

When the food arrived, Nick went to get it, putting the big paper bag on the coffee table. The pair ate quietly as well, passing comments about the food and the movie, barely paying any attention to the screen anymore. 

By the time they finished eating, Karl was exhausted. Good food and a bunch of socializing with someone he liked was enough to make him happy for the night. He leaned back into the couch, and Nick followed suit. 

Nick glanced Karl’s way, watching Karl focus on the movie once again. He faked a yawn, stretching his arms up over his head and letting one rest behind Karl’s shoulders. 

Karl tensed a little, but relaxed into the touch and leaned a bit closer to Nick. 

“You’re real smooth, you know that, right?” Karl said with heavy sarcasm. 

If the room wasn’t dimly lit, Karl could’ve sworn Nick’s cheeks went pink. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nick played along, laughing. 

Karl punched Nick’s chest softly, “Nimrod.”

Nick’s arm moved to rest around Karl’s neck, and it felt like electricity and adrenaline all at once. Karl shivered, resting his head on Nick’s shoulder. 

They met eyes for a brief moment while Karl smiled. But the moment he looked away, Karl was out like a light. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D you guys are so nice to my i love u all so much what the heck

Karl woke up slowly, grabbing and pulling at a blanket to cover his head with. It took him a few moments to really adjust to waking up before he even opened his eyes. 

When they opened, though, Karl’s heart got stuck in his throat. 

_Where…_

_Nick’s house…_

_Nick’s…_

_Oh shit._

Karl shot up in the bed, looking around with wide eyes. He was in Nick’s _bedroom_. 

_What happened yesterday? We didn’t…_

_No._

As Karl calmed his nerves, he noticed a small piece of paper stuck to his shoulder with tape. He pried it off, and noted to himself;

_You’re still in his hoodie._

The small note read:

_karl-_

_you fell asleep on the couch and I didn’t want to wake you, you looked so peaceful, haha. I put you in my room and stayed on the couch for the night, so don’t worry._

_sorry I’m not here right now, I have a class early today. I’ll be back at 9 if you’re still here :)_

_feel free to make yourself at home and help yourself to whatever food you can find in the kitchen._

_-nick_

_(ps keep the hoodie it looks cute on you)_

Karl’s face heated up real fast. 

_He called me cute?_

He thought about the previous night harder, and it was easier to remember the more he woke himself up.

He’d fallen asleep… Practically in Nick’s arms. 

He remembered the way Nick looked at him— the way his eyes glowed in the faint light and beckoned him closer. 

_But we didn’t…_

They hadn’t kissed. Karl lets out a deep breath of relief. Though he felt calmer, a part of Karl wished he had taken that initiative. He wished he could have leaned in just a few inches closer and closed the gap between their…

Karl stood up abruptly, checking his phone to avoid thinking about Nick any more. 

There were a few messages from Alex and Nick, so he opened Alex’s first. 

_Alex: ayo you ok??_

_Alex: it’s getting late karl_

_Alex: i’m hoping you’re safe and just voluntarily choosing to ignore me_

_Alex: i’m going to sleep_

_Alex: i'll keep my ringer on in case you need me later. goodnight karl <3_

_SORRY I fell asleep LOL_

_I’m okay though :]_

Karl shot back a quick message before moving on to Nick’s messages. 

_Nick: good morning sleepyhead_

_Nick: lol_

_Nick: text me when u wake up :)_

_I just woke up_

_Nick: nice good morning_

_I thought you were in class?_

_Nick: yea but its boring_

_Nick: are u gonna make anything for breakfast?_

_I have a class in like fifteen minutes :[_

Karl lied. He hated that he lied. 

_Nick: oh_

_Nick: thats ok_

_Nick: ill see u later then? :D_

_Ofc :D_

He pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing as if it would allow Karl to travel back and send a different message. Or let him go back to when they met— he wouldn’t have lied in the first place. It felt like such a large part of himself he was keeping from everyone…

He switched conversations back to Alex’s, which had three new messages. 

_Alex: oohh_

_Alex: ;)_

_Alex: want me to come get you? or are you guys gonna be busy this morning too? ;;;;)_

_Ew._

_It’s not like that, he’s not even here anymore_

_Come pick me up nimrod_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a lil short bc some big plot stuff is gonna be set in motion tomorrow :D rlly though u guys are insane <3 thank u sm


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones shorter than i anticipated bc i decided to cut it up differently than i planned BUT no worries i promise i will make it up to u guys :)

When Karl arrived at the library café later in the day, he was surprised to see Nick already in their usual seat. He smiled widely and trotted over, dropping his bag onto the seat next to him. 

“Hey,” Nick said first, “I see you still have my hoodie.”

Karl looked down at himself, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks a bit thinking about last night. 

“Yeah… It’s comfy.” Karl said with a half pout on his face. 

Nick chuckled, sliding a plastic cup in Karl’s direction. It was a blended coffee with extra whipped cream… 

“For me?” Karl asked with wide eyes, “How do you know what I like?”

“Every day you get the same thing,  _ nimrod _ .” Nick said. 

Karl shoved the straw in and took a long sip, sighing.

“Did you sleep well?” Nick asked, and Karl whined. 

“Stop teasing.”

“What? I’m not.”

“It feels like you are…” Karl cradled his cup in his hands, “I slept well.”

Karl opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a booming voice from the opposite side of the café. 

“Nick! Karl! I knew I’d find you lovebirds here!”

Karl turned quickly to see Clay headed to their booth. He pulled a chair over from a nearby table and sat on it, leaning onto the table.

“I have some news.” Clay started, picking Nick’s bagel right out of his hand to take a bite, “I’ve been thinking— Nick was right. I've been— well, we’ve all been so stressed from all this school shit and graduation—“

“Dude, first of all, that’s mine.” Nick grabbed the bagel back, “Second of all, you reek of booze— please tell me you haven’t been drinking. It’s not even noon yet.”

“What are you, my mom?” Clay shot back while eyeing Nick’s food, “Anyways, as I was saying, I’ve been stressed. George is stressed. I assume you both are too. So I’m throwing a party!”

Karl glanced at Nick, who was looking at Clay with excitement. He tried to match Nick’s emotion, but feared it was too forced. 

“Really?” Nick asked, “Like the ones in the summer?”

“No— better. It’ll be a halloween party. I’m inviting anyone and everyone— it’s gonna be so good.”

Karl started at Nick.

“So are you in?” Clay asked, raising his eyebrows and looking at the others at the table. 

“Hell  _ yes _ !” Nick exclaimed with a laugh, and Clay held out his hand for a fist bump. Nick obliged, then Clay held it up for Karl.

“And you, Karl?” Clay asked. 

“I don’t know… I’ve never been to a party or anything like that before—“ 

“Come on, man. You know Nick’s gonna be so bored without you there. You’re like, attached at the hip, you two. What do you say?”

Karl hesitated, but finally agreed with an eye roll as Clay hit his fist with full force into Karl’s. 

“Yes! You two are the best!” Clay stood up and slid the chair back across the room, then added with a wink, “Oh, I’ll make sure you guys get access to a bedroom— I know you’ll need it.”

Both Karl and Nick went red at Clay’s loud announcement. Clay shot them finger guns before showing himself out. 

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I know crowded places aren’t really your thing.” Nick reassured Karl. 

“I don’t know.” Karl said, “I kinda want to… But I don’t know…”

“Well… If we do go, we can always use that bedroom.” Nick’s eyes widened and he quickly explained, “U-Use the bedroom to… get away from it all… is what I mean. Just to get away from everything for a bit…”

Karl chuckled, “Then maybe I’ll have to show up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is now the time of the month where i feel unreasonably ill for two weeks :// i have most of the remaining chapters already written, but just in case i dont post for a day you know why :(( sorrryyy


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u guys are all so nice what the heck i love u all

Karl’s ringtone repeated loudly in his ears— it was a snippet of a song from High School Musical. He was hoping he’d hear Troy’s voice fade away so he could go about his morning, but guilt overtook him. 

_How long has it been since you talked to her?_

He tapped the green button on the screen and nervously put the phone to his ear. 

“Hey, mom.”

_“Hey sweetie!”_

Karl rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and leaned against the counter. 

“What’s up?”

_“Does something have to be up for me to want to talk to my boy?”_ His mom said with a laugh, _“How are you, Karl?”_

“I’m… I’m doing okay.”

_“You sound upset.”_

She always could read Karl like a book. 

“I’m fine, I promise.”

_“Well… Just know I’m always here for you, baby.”_

“Thanks, mom.”

There was a moment of silence on both ends of the line. 

_“So… Tell me about school! How are your classes going? Have you made any friends?”_

“Um… Class is good. Boring… Stressful…” Karl started, “I have a couple friends. Alex is always there, too.”

_“Oh, he’s such a nice boy. I’m so happy you guys got into the same school!”_

Upon hearing his name, Alex made his way into the room. He mouthed ‘who is it?’, to which Karl replied ‘my mom’.

“Your mom?” Alex exclaimed, smiling as he grabbed the phone from Karl’s face, “Hello Mrs. Jacobs!”

Karl watched Alex talk like he was talking to an old friend, laughing and joking with his mom just like he does with Karl.

“Here, I’ll let you go back to Karl, he looks like he's dying to get me out of here.” Alex joked, saying his final goodbye before handing the phone back.

“Sorry about that,” Karl said with a sigh.

_“He’s still the same, that kid.”_ He heard his mom laugh, _“I guess I’ll leave you now. It’s pretty early, you probably have class soon.”_

“About that…” Karl said softly and exited the room to avoid Alex’s eavesdropping, “I don’t think I… I don't think I like this.”

_“What don’t you like?”_

“This. Everything. College. I just…” Karl sighed, trying to stop the tears that welled in his eyes, “I don’t feel like I’m ready to… to start something as big as college yet… I feel like this might have been… a mistake?”

His mom was quick to respond, _“Karl Jacobs, you are the smartest and wisest and bravest kid I know. If you feel like going to college was a mistake, you may be right— after all, the only person who can truly know how you feel is yourself.”_

_“You’re an adult now— you need to make your own decisions. If it were up to me, I would push you to keep going. Try it out for a little longer, and maybe you’ll change your mind. But ultimately, honey? You are the one who needs to choose. I’ll support you no matter what, okay?”_

Karl wiped the tears that began to streak down his cheeks. He sniffled with the phone far from his face, then brought it back close. 

“You’re right…” He let out a soft, sad chuckle, “I guess I’m just… really stressed about all the work they’re giving.”

_“Well, Karl, you always know who to call when you need someone.”_

“Thank you, mom.”

_“Don’t thank me. What are mothers for?”_

“I’m… I’m sorry I don’t call you and dad that much… It’s just a lot…”

_“It’s okay. Life gets in the way sometimes. I’m glad we could talk today, though.”_

“Me too.”

_“You go, get ready for the day. Don’t worry too much. Oh, and Karl?”_

“Yeah?”

_”I’m so proud of you.”_

Karl smiled, though the soft teads continued to flow, “I love you. Goodbye.”

_“Love you too. Bye!”_ Karl could hear her smile as she hung up. 

Karl stared at his phone for a long time, waiting for his eyes to give up and stop leaking. 

“You really need to call your mom more.” Alex said from the other room as he approached Karl on the couch. 

“I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this ch is small bc it was supposed to be part of last ch but whatever :) i promise tomorrows will make up for it ;;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna make a short content warning list here for this chapter specifically (and update the tags as soon as i upload :))  
> if i remember anything else ill add it to the list :]  
> cw for drinking, and weed.

The next week or so passed in the blink of an eye. Days upon days of hanging out with Nick, Clay and George. Karl even got to meet a few of Clay’s other friends— Luke and Sam. 

It was so strange. For the first time in a long time Karl felt like he had a real group of friends. 

They’d hang out at that lake even though it was freezing outside, or they’d go to Nick’s place and watch whatever football game was on. Karl wasn’t one for sports, but he liked the way Nick’s face would light up when his team scored. He liked watching the others fake fight over which teams were better— punches too soft to do any real damage and shoves that only made them rock back and forth on the couch. 

At one point, Karl was seeing Nick and his friends every single day. Working around his fake class schedule, of course. 

It was no surprise that being around everyone for so long, Karl had lost track of time quickly. Before he knew it, the 31st had crept up on him like a tiger ready to pounce. 

So when Karl entered Nick’s car as the sun was setting, Nick looked at him with a weird face. 

“What’s on the agenda for today? You got any games to watch with Clay ‘n them tonight?” Karl asked as he warmed his gloved hands on the vents. 

Nick stared at him and waited for Karl to look back at him. 

“What?” Karl made eye contact, then furrowed his brows, “What are you wearing?”

Nick gestured wildly up and down his body, and Karl stared at his clothing. He donned a long trenchcoat with a handkerchief around his neck, long brown pants, and boots that had little spirs on the back. There was a holster on his hip with a bright green nerf gun in it, and to top it all off, Nick reached into the back seat to pull out a ten gallon hat. 

“I’m a cowboy? You know… Yeehaw?” Nick said, trying to get any kind of reaction from Karl. 

“Oh shoot…” Karl put his face in his hands, “The party is tonight, isn’t it?”

“Karl!” Nick exclaimed, “Come on, dude! I thought you’d remember!”

“I'm sorry!” Karl yelled back, slightly more forcefully than he intended. 

Nick thought for a moment, “It’ll be okay… I think I have an idea. But first, we need to go find some makeup.”

—

Nick pulled up to a curb and parked, and Karl couldn’t recognize the houses around. 

“It’s farther down the street but we’re gonna have to walk. I already know there's no parking.” Nick reassured, and then practically climbed into the back seat, “Here, put these on. I wont look.”

He handed Karl a red shirt with their school’s logo on it, a pair of loose jeans and a varsity jacket from some high school Karl had never heard of before, but somehow he recognized it. 

_ Where have I seen these before… Wait a minute..! _

“Nick! These are your clothes!” Karl said with a blush he was glad Nick couldn’t see in the overhead light. 

“Yup! You’re going as me!” Nick said with a laugh, “Genius plan, I know. Thank me later.”

Karl considered it, then started to lift his sweater over his head. 

“Hey! No looking.” Karl pushed Nick as the garment was about to come off over his head.

The chilled air hit his skin and Karl shivered, hurrying with shaky fingers to put the shirt on, and jacket on top. They were both much too big for him, hanging off his frame like curtains. 

“I’m not doing the pants.” Karl shoved them back at Nick, getting Nick to turn back to him, laughing, “They probably smell.”

Nick made a ‘tsk’ noise with his teeth and threw the pants into the back once again. He then began to rummage through the CVS bag at his feet, pulling out a brown makeup pencil. Neither of them knew what kind of makeup it was, but the only important part was the color. 

Nick ripped the plastic off the pen, then the cap. He reached for Karl’s face, and Karl flinched away instinctively. 

“I’m gonna give you facial hair. And bigger eyebrows.” Nick explained, then held his hand out again, “Can I?”

Karl took a breath and nodded, leaning his cheek into Nick’s hand. Nick leaned in close, beginning to draw on Karl’s chin. He could feel the warmth of Nick’s face on his, and his hand on his cheek was soft, yet firm. He knew his face was burning in Nick’s palm. 

“Okay, I think that’s good.” Nick let go and suddenly Karl wanted him to come back more than anything. 

Karl pulled down the sun visor and opened the little mirror, examining his face. There was now a crude beard and mustache combo on his jaw and his eyebrows were much darker than before. He would have laughed at it if it weren't so… well done.

Nick was staring. He squinted. 

“I think I have the final piece.”

He pulled a white cap from the glovebox and placed it snugly on Karl’s head. After a little hair adjustments, Nick let go and looked at Karl’s new costume. 

“You look great.”

“I look like… you.”

“Hey!”

They laughed for a good moment before Nick checked his phone. Karl didn’t get to see what was on there, but it looked like a lot of messages. 

“Crap. Clay’s asking where we parked, he wants us to pull up closer.”

Karl started to put his seatbelt on, but Nick stopped him. 

“We’re not moving. I don’t care how much closer he can get us. We can walk.”

“It’s cold, nimrod.” Karl argued. 

“You have my jacket, nimrod.” Nick jabbed back playfully, watching Karl exit the car after him. 

“Fine! I’ll just freeze, then…” 

“No you won’t, dummy.” 

Nick headed onto the sidewalk with Karl, who was shivering despite wearing a jacket. He put his own hat on his head, then wrapped an arm around Karl’s shoulder. Karl tensed, but ultimately melted into the touch, leaning his body against Nick’s. 

“Let’s go, pardner.” Nick said, exaggerating a southern accent. 

Karl laughed at him and snaked his own arm around Nick’s waist to hold him close as they walked towards the house. 

* * *

They could hear the music through the walls by the time they reached two houses over. Karl hoped the neighbors wouldn’t call the cops or something. 

There were a few people mingling out front smoking, but they paid no attention to Karl and Nick walking up the steps. Nick unwrapped himself from Karl and pulled out his phone to text Clay. They were only waiting for a moment before the front door swung open. 

Out poured sounds of many, many people and blaring music. Lights flashed in oranges, greens and purples on all the walls and escaped through the open door. 

Standing in their way was Clay who was decked out in a long, white, lacy dress and white, puffy wings with a halo bouncing over his head. He looked way too sloshed to resemble a pure angel, though. He greeted them with a booming voice.

“Welcome! Come in, come in!”

Nick and Karl made their way through the entrance, and when Karl’s eyes spotted the sea of people all dancing way too close for comfort, he grabbed onto Nick’s hand for reassurance. Nick glanced back at him and squeezed his hand back, keeping him close. 

Out of the crowd in the kitchen came George, who wore a shiny red bodysuit and fishnets that he pulled off better than anyone Karl’s ever seen wear fishnets. He had a little tail and a devil horns headband. Of course him and Clay were matching. 

“Ooh, hey guys! Hey Karl, glad you could make it!” George half yelled over the music and handed the pair each a plastic cup filled to the brim with some strange red drink, “I know what you are, Nick, but what are you supposed to be?” 

Nick accepted the cups, passing the first to Karl before grabbing his own and taking a sip. 

Karl grabbed his hand even tighter as he spoke, “I-I’m Nick!”

Clay and George looked at each other in mutual understanding, nodding. 

“You look exactly like him.” Clay joked, and Karl’s hand let go a little. 

The four of them stood there in the walkway for an awkward amount of time while George let Clay put his hands all over him. Nick eventually guided Karl through the crowd to the opposite side of the large living room, where the bar was set up. 

Behind the table sat Luke, one of Clay's friends that Karl had only really met once or twice. He had on a long cape and fake blood dribbling down his chin. Karl couldn’t tell if the bags under his eyes were real or part of the costume. 

On the table there were a bunch of open boxes of beer and other canned drinks, and a huge bowl with fruit floating at the top of the cloudy, red liquid. It made Karl nervous. 

“Luke! What’s up man?” Nick yelled over the speakers, which just so happened to be set up behind the bar, “What the hell’s in this shit?”

“No idea. Some Titos… Pink Whitney, probably. George just kept coming back to pour more shit in the bowl.”

Nick made a face of mock fear and chuckled before taking another long sip. It made Karl’s stomach churn, but he took a small sip himself. If there really was that much alcohol in there, it sure didn’t taste like it. 

“How’d you get stuck on bar duty?” Nick asked Luke as he rubbed his thumb over Karl’s knuckles and gave him a squeeze. 

“I’m just waiting for— Sam, you beautiful bastard!” Luke started but was cut off when he saw Sam emerge from the back door. Dressed as a hotdog. 

“Guys! You won't believe how hard this stupif thing was to get on!” Sam yelled with his usual cheerful energy, taking Luke’s seat behind the bar. 

Without realizing, Karl had been absentmindedly sipping at the juice in his cup. Nick pulled his arm and leaned over to whisper against the cup of his ear.

“You probably haven’t drank before, so I’ll tell you— this will get you fucked up way too fast. Just be careful.”

Karl nodded and lowered his cup. 

“Yo, Nick.” Luke called out for Nick, waving a blunt and a lighter in his hand, “I’m gonna go out back. You guys wanna come?”

“Nah.” Nick shouted back, “Maybe you can just give me something for later.”

Luke tossed both the joint and lighter his way and yelled, “You owe me one!” 

Nick pocketed the gift from Luke and tugged Karl along up the stairs. They found a free room and slid inside, locking it behind them. 

Karl sat on the twin sized bed, cradling his half empty cup in his lap. 

“I assume Clay’s fine with us camping out here.” Nick said and tossed his hat behind Karl on the bed before taking a seat next to him. 

The music was much lower upstairs, muffled through the walls. Nick glanced over at Karl, who had slumped himself against the wall. 

“You okay?” Nick asked as he leaned into the wall next to Karl. 

Karl chuckled softly, rubbing his eyes, “I feel… fuzzy.”

“Yeah that’ll happen.” Nick laughed with him and took the cup from Karl’s hand to rest it on the nightstand, “You should be fine.”

Karl felt like he was ready to pass out, and yet he was the most awake he had been in the past few  _ days _ . He sat up to watch Nick head to the door. 

“Where’re you going?” Karl’s voice sounded like it was across the room in his head. 

“I’m gonna get you some water.” Nick opened the door and the music came back at near full volume. It was nice. 

“Can I come?”

“If you want.”

* * *

Downstairs was just like Karl remembered— sweaty, crowded and way too bright. For some reason, though, Karl almost wanted to stay. 

Nick held Karl tight, leading him through the seas of people back to the bar again. Sam was still seated behind the table, tapping away at his phone. He perked up when he saw Nick approach. 

“Hey! I thought you guys left!” Sam shouted. 

“No, we just went upstairs for a bit. I just wanna make sure this one’s comfortable.” Nick said back, pointing somewhat discreetly at Karl. 

Karl was bopping his head up and down to the song that Nick’s sure he’d never heard before, a wide grin on his face. 

“We just need some water.” 

“Coming right up, partner.” Sam said with a chuckle, reaching behind him to grab a few bottles. 

Nick grabbed them and waved a thanks, starting back towards the stairs. Karl wouldn’t budge, though. He pulled Nick back, softly tugging on his arm. 

“Can we stay?” 

Nick gave him a look that said ‘are you sure?’

Karl nodded. 

“Wanna dance, then?”

“I don’t know how.” Karl yelled over the music.

“You don't need to know how. See, even now you’re dancing.”

Karl noticed for the first time how much he was swaying. if he was a little more in his right mind, he would have felt self conscious. Instead he just laughed to himself. 

“I guess I see what you mean.”

Nick began to usher Karl around the crowd to find a slightly more open spot for them to stay in. 

They bobbed to the rhythm of the song together for a little while before Karl interlocked both of their hands. He swung them around, laughing, and Nick couldn’t help but laugh too. 

The way Nick looked at him made Karl feel butterflies in his stomach. He had this expression of pure unfiltered joy with a huge smile and a scrunched up nose. Karl wondered if Nick was looking at him the same way. 

“Hello? Earth to Karl.” Nick’s face got closer to Karl’s as he tried to get his attention, “I’m gonna go out back.”

“I’ll come too.” Karl said quickly, squeezing Nick’s hands. 

Nick held Karl close as he walked them towards the patio door and headed outside. 

Clay’s place was really nice— even the backyard. There was a small pool in the ground where some people swam around, as well as a bunch of lawn furniture scattered around, and an extra speaker right outside the door. Besides the people in the pool, there weren’t many others outside.

Nick led Karl to a set of weak looking plastic chairs at an equally flimsy table over on the opposite side of the yard from the pool. They sat quietly, the only sound being Nick striking the lighter to life. It took him a minute to light the small joint, but once the tip became dark and red, Nick put it between his lips and sucked. 

Karl watched the smoke pour out of Nick’s mouth as he exhaled, leaning back in his chair. The smell made Karl cringe a little, and Nick noticed. 

“I’m sorry,” He apologized, “I can move, if you want.”

“No, no,” Karl responded in a soft voice and a smile, leaning his elbows on the table, “I like watching you.” 

Karl stared. He didn’t even try to hide it, because frankly, he didn’t care. Maybe it was the smoke or maybe it was the alcohol coursing through his veins, but Karl’s head was swirling. All he could see— all he could think about— was  _ Nick _ . 

“Stop it,” Nick said with a laugh, leaning to match Karl’s posture on the table. 

“Stop what?” Karl smiled.

“Stop looking at me like you wanna kiss me.”

_ It’s called ‘liquid courage’ for a reason.  _

“Maybe I do,” Karl’s voice was soft and he glanced down to Look at Nick’s lips, his jaw, “You know, they say being drunk messes with your ability to keep secrets…”

“I don’t think they say that,” Nick’s laugh was full of smoke, and Karl breathed it all in, “And I don’t think you’re all that drunk.”

“Maybe I’m not. But I think you’re getting me high.”

Nick rubbed his face with his hands, “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.” Karl laughed, “I need someone like you to get me out of my comfort zone. I'm always so scared to do anything. It felt like my life was ending… until I met you.”

“Why?”

“It was all so much. Everything at school, everything in my social life. I only had Alex.” Karl explained absentmindedly, focusing more on Nick's reaction, “Without going into too much depressing detail… I hated it all.”

“But you got me to talk to you— a stranger. And you took me places, and you comforted me in ways nobody has before… You brought me  _ here _ , for fuck’s sake. The person I was last month wouldn’t have even thought about attending any kind of party— and now I’m here, I’m kinda drunk and kinda high and all I can think about is how much I want to be like this forever. With you.”

Nick sat in silence, watching Karl as if to ask him to keep talking. 

“Now you look like the one who wants to kiss me.” Karl joked.

“Maybe I do.” Nick copied Karl’s response from earlier. 

Maybe it  _ was _ the substances mixing in his system, but Karl knew that wasn't the case. He stood from his chair, practically knocking it and the table over as he reached to grab Nick’s face. He cradled his cheek in his hand the way Nick did for him earlier, and he was shaking. His fingers trembled. He moved his gaze from Nick’s lips to his eyes, silently asking for his permission— his help. 

Nick snaked his hand behind Karl’s head, fingers through his hair, and before Karl knew it, they were kissing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> (im having my family over for my bday today so tomorrows chapter might be a little late, sorry in advance!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE the chapters EARLY i spent a lot of time editing after everyone went hone so it'd be ready bc i love u guys so much :)  
> minor cw for this chapter— theres a lot of sexual jokes and implied sexual experiences :)

Nick and Karl stayed attached at the lips as much as they could as they stumbled through the crowd of overly drunk party-goers towards the stairs. They barely even noticed the cheering coming from Clay and George across the room. 

The stairs were a little trouble to navigate, but they managed somehow and reached the room they had claimed earlier. Karl was the one who backed up into the bedframe, sitting down and practically pulling Nick onto him. 

It took a minute for Nick to separate from Karl, and Karl whined. 

“How far do you wanna go?” Nick asked, breathlessly. 

“I-I don't know.” 

“I don't want to push you.”

_Push me._

“We can… We can just keep going. I-I’ll tell you when to stop…” 

With that, Nick locked their mouths together once again. 

* * *

Karl awoke with the streaks of early morning light coming through the curtains. The first thing he felt was a headache that threatened to blind him, and the second thing was a wave of nausea that sent him stumbling to the bathroom. 

He quickly flushed away the remains of the previous night and rinsed his mouth out. 

There was a large mirror over the sink that caught Karl’s attention. He stared at himself and _oh, god_.

The bags under his eyes were dark and puffy, and most of the makeup had smudged off, but there were still a couple streaks of brown on his cheeks. Karl’s face went red when his vision locked on his neck— several deep purple bruises were scattered over the sides of his neck and peaked out from the collar of his shirt. He was afraid to see how far they went. 

Karl was grateful it’s turtleneck weather. 

He tried to comb his fingers through his hair to put it back in place, but it wasn’t really working. 

Thinking about last night wasn’t what was making Karl upset— he had said it before that he’s glad he was able to have fun experiences like that— but he felt guilty. He felt like he was leading Nick on with his whole lie of a life. It was painful even thinking about going back out to see Nick. 

He wanted this _so_ bad. He wanted to be with Nick more than anything.

But there’s no way Karl’s conscience would let him. 

However, he couldn’t just leave. He was in his boxers and _Nick’s_ shirt. He had no idea where the rest of Nick’s or his clothing was at all. 

_I have to tell him._

So he took a few breaths and splashed a bit of cool water on his face before heading back out to their shared room. 

There were garments all over the floor and their abandoned water bottles laid on the dresser. Nick sat up, rubbing his forehead. He was shirtless and covered by the scratchy quilt they had to use. Karl wouldn’t be surprised if he was naked on his lower half as well. 

“G’morning... Woah.” Nick seemed to wake up upon seeing Karl, and a dark blush spread across his face, “You look… Hot. I-I meant… that looks painful. are you okay?”

Karl smiled nervously and walked around to pick up some of their clothes. 

“It doesn’t hurt.” Karl said with a chuckle, “And thank you.”

“You really do.” Nick stood up, and thankfully he wasn’t completely naked, “You look like an angel.”

It was Karl’s turn to blush as Nick snaked his arm around Karl’s waist, pulling him close to his chest and placing a kiss on his lips. He was soft and warm and really, really good at kissing. After parting, Karl just stared at Nick, and Nick looked away.

“I’m s-sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I just…” Nick pried himself off of Karl, “If you wanna forget about last night, we can. It’s up to you.”

“No!” Karl said abruptly, then lowered his voice, “No, no, I liked it. Yesterday. It was… really good. I don’t want to forget… D-Do you?”

“No.”

Karl grabbed Nick’s hand. 

“I’m just… I have to tell you something.”

Nick looked back at Karl, then sat down on the bed and tilted his head quizzically, “What is it?”

“I… Wasn’t going to tell you this. Or anyone, for that matter. I wanted it to be something nobody had to know and feel bad for me for. I-I don’t know…”

“It’s okay, Karl.” Nick brought a hand up to Karl’s face, and Karl leaned into it. 

“I’ve been… sorta… lying to you. This whole time.” Karl said softly as he pulled his cheek away. 

Nick sat in silence, brows furrowed. 

“I-I don’t go to this college. Well… Well, I mean, I... _used_ to… I dropped out. A while ago. I didn’t feel right not telling you… especially if, you know… if we become a ‘thing’ or whatever...”

Nick’s face of relief was not what Karl was expecting. He let go of a breath he was holding and laughed softly. When he looked back up at Karl, he was smiling.

“That’s what you were so worried over?” Nick’s words had an amused tone, “I thought this was something relationship-breaking. Karl, why do you think I approached you that day? _Just_ for help?”

Karl didn’t answer.

“I was skipping classes and hanging out in the _same_ café. I saw you doing the same and I decided to sit with you and shoot my shot.”

“Your idea of ‘shooting your shot’ is asking me to tutor you?” Karl said with a soft laugh. 

“Hey, shut up. This isn’t about my total lack of romance skill.” Nick pushed Karl playfully, “I noticed you there for a while. You never left to go to any classes until we met. I thought it was fishy, but I didn’t pay any real attention. It wasn’t any of my business.”

“So you knew?”

“Not exactly. But I knew it was something.”

“Hm.”

Karl was… In all honesty, glad it went that well. But part of him wanted it to have been tougher, for some reason. More of an importance. 

“Are you… mad?” Karl asked in a small voice.

“Of course not. I know you must’ve dropped out for your own reasons, and I totally respect that. I wish you would’ve told me sooner— I’d’ve skipped more classes to spend time with you.”

Karl smiled, and this time, it felt more genuine than any smile he’s ever shown Nick. 

He felt… Free. 

Like a burden was taken off his chest. Karl was so happy, he didn’t realize the tears falling from his eyes down his chin. 

“Woah, woah, what’s wrong?” Nick looked scared, worried.

Karl reached to wipe his cheek and laughed at the liquid staining his hand. 

“Don’t worry, nimrod.” Karl laughed, sending large drops down his face, “I’m happy. It feels so good to not have to hide from everyone anymore. Even if it’s just one person who knows, I feel… _so good_.”

Nick’s worry melted and was replaced with a laugh of his own. He brought Karl’s face down to his level on the bed and kissed away the salty trails that stuck to Karl’s cheeks before pressing their lips together softly. 

“So…” Nick whispered soft against Karl’s lips through small kisses, “What is this now? Are we just two bros being dudes or what?”

Karl laughed and rested his head in Nick’s neck. 

“No, stupid. I want… I want to be… more than friends.” Karl’s face kept getting hotter and redder. 

“Best friends?” Nick said, jokingly. 

“You are insufferable, Nick.” Karl said sternly, but couldn't help but laugh, “Boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends?”

“Do you… want to be boyfriends?” 

“Karl, look at your neck. Do you think I’d do that if I didn’t want to be your boyfriend?”

Karl hid his face further in Nick’s neck, and groaned. 

“We should clean up here. I don’t want Clay to be mad…” Karl changed the subject. 

“It should be fine,” Nick looked around, “We just gotta get dressed.”

“Right. And I need to figure out how to get this shit taken care of.” Karl separated himself from Nick to make an exaggerated motion around his neck. 

“Why? It’s hot. It’s like you’re mine.” Nick chuckled at Karl when he hid his face in his hands, “Besides, you should see your stomach. Be glad _those_ marks are all hidden.”

Karl stared at Nick with wide eyes and a red blush that reached his ears. 

Nick stood and grabbed some of the clothes Karl had abandoned in a pile next to the bed. He slid the flannel from his cowboy costume around his arms to wear unbuttoned, then tossed Karl his jacket and pants. 

Out of curiosity, Karl lifted the hem of his shirt to stare down at his abdomen. He gasped audibly, and Nick laughed from across the room. 

The bruises practically blended together all around his hips, threateningly close to the elastic on his boxers. 

“I hate you.” Karl groaned.

“No you don’t.” Nick said as he placed a kiss on Karl’s forehead.

“... I hate that you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U FOR 1k HITS I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH U GUYS HAVE BEEN SO NICE TO ME I AM OVERWHELMED WITH SUPPORT EVERY TIME I POST <333 next chapter will be a little bit of an epilogue of sorts to give u all a little more couples content :]


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically uh double post today these chapters made me really excited :)

Downstairs looked like hell. Cups and streamers and bottles covered nearly every surface— the smell of weed and alcohol was almost enough to knock someone out. But still— downstairs smelled like… breakfast. 

Karl hadn’t noticed how hungry he was until his stomach growled at the thought of crispy bacon. Nick must have noticed, because he leaned into Karl’s ear. 

“We can get something on the way home.” He whispered. 

“Why? Who’s in there?” Karl asked, not bothering to lower his voice. 

From the kitchen, a loud voice boomed. 

“You’re finally up?” Clay yelled out to them, and Nick sighed in defeat. 

“Yeah, we were just gonna head out. Thank you, though. Last night was amazing.” Nick shouted back. 

“You don’t want anything? Sam’s making eggs and bacon… pancakes. Hell, he’d probably make a whole steak right now if I asked, honestly.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I  _ love my friends _ .” Sam said, and they heard laughing and shoving from the kitchen. 

Karl tugged on Nick’s shirt, as if asking to stay. Nick made a face, but obliged. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Jacobs.”

In the kitchen sat George, Clay, and Luke around the small table. Sam was wearing an apron, and stood at the stove managing a bunch of sizzling pans. As Nick and Karl entered, all eyes laid on Karl. 

Luke’s mouth was wide open, and George was laughing. Clay just chuckled to himself, standing to make his way over to Nick. When he reached them, he gave Nick a light punch in his chest, and Nick blushed. Karl thought it was cute. 

“I knew you’d have it in you, man.” Clay teased, “But I didn’t know you’d like it that  _ rough _ , Karl. I always took you for a soft and slow kinda guy.”

It was Karl’s turn to turn red, and Nick pushed Clay back.

“How do you know we  _ did _ anything? Maybe we just… made out or something.” Nick tried to defend, but George was quick to shoot it down. 

“Maybe I’m wrong, but do you guys think this sounds like making out?” 

George proceeded to moan loudly and mockingly, earning a laugh from Clay as he returned to his seat. 

“Okay, okay! You can stop!” Nick covered his ears, rolling his eyes. 

“I'm just messing around.” George laughed, and Karl felt like he’d be fine with never seeing any of them ever again. The embarrassment was too much. 

“Don’t talk, George. You were on Clay’s lap all night and you sure as hell weren’t just  _ sitting _ .” Luke chimed in, shutting up the other two. 

“Come, sit. Everything’s almost done.” Sam pointed his spatula to the open chairs across from the three already seated. 

Luke leaned in to Karl, talking in a low voice, “Ice should help get rid of those. I'll bring you some.”

“Thank you.”

Luke returned to the table with a couple ice cubes in a plastic baggie, and Sam began to place eggs on everyone’s plates. Karl took the ice pack and let it rest on his neck for a little on each side, then brought it down to his lower abdomen. 

Luke gave him a look, and Karl answered by lifting his shirt the slightest bit to show the hickies down there. He just chuckled in response. 

There was a chorus of ‘thank you’s from the table as Sam finished passing out food, and he took a sarcastic bow.

They ate and talked for quite a long time, taking a while to savor and laugh with each other. Once the food was nearly gone and Nick was itching to get home, Karl decided to speak up.

“I wanted to tell you guys something, ‘cause I trust you all a lot.” Karl said as he put his melted ice pack in his empty plate, “It’s… not that big of a deal. I just feel like getting it off my chest.”

“Are you sure?” Nick asked softly.

“Yeah, I am. Just them, though. And probably Alex when I get home…” Karl replied, holding Nick’s hand under the table. 

“I, uh… Dropped out. Like, a while ago— maybe.. a month now?”

“Cool. Whatever’s best for you, dude.” Clay said with a genuine smile, “I’m glad you’re comfortable enough with us to share something like that.”

“I knew you looked familiar!” Sam exclaimed, “I remember you from sociology! You were the guy who always had a monster at seven in the damn morning! I wondered what happened to you. You just… stopped showing up.”

Karl didn’t know what to say. He smiled back at them.

“Sorry for worrying you, Sam.” Karl laughed, and squeezed Nick’s hand a couple times. 

Nick took that as a signal to leave. He pushed his chair out from the table and stood, stretching. Karl followed suit.

“I guess we’ll get going. I’ve got some errands to run and I gotta get this guy home.” Nick said, pushing his chair back in.

“Aw man, you're not gonna help us clean up?” Clay fake pouted, and Karl saw Luke kick him from under the table. 

“Respectfully, I absolutely do not want to help.”

“Understandable.” Sam sighed. 

“We cleaned up upstairs a bit, though.” Karl said, feeling a little bit bad about abandoning them with this hellscape of a house, “Sorry.”

“No, no. Go ahead— be young and in love.” Clay shooed them away with his hand, “But be quieter next time.”

“Will do.” Nick said while spinning his keys, “Ready to get outta here?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

* * *

“Alex!” Karl called out when he entered his apartment.

It took a minute, but he heard Alex’s footsteps run down the hall. 

“Where the hell have you been?!” Alex yelled, “Why didn’t you pick up? I've been worried sick… What the hell are you doing—“

Karl ripped the scarf off his neck, then pulled his sweater off over his head, exposing his bruised up body for Alex to see. 

Alex put a hand over his mouth, but it didn’t hide his smile. 

“I know why you didn’t pick up now, I guess.” Alex said, stifling a laugh. 

“Um… Long story short, drunk and stoned, hooked up with Nick, ate breakfast with all his friends. We’re kinda a thing now. Sorry I didn’t tell you anything. But I need these off my body because it’s starting to hurt me to bend.”

“Karl, look at me. I’m a law major wearing duck slippers. Do I look like someone who knows how to get rid of hickies?”

“God, you’re right.” Karl staggered defeatedly to faceplant on the couch, groaning. 

“That must’ve hurt.”

Karl hummed. Alex sat on the floor next to the couch, resting his head on the cushion next to Karl’s

“I gotta tell you something but I don’t think I can look at you.” 

“Sure. I’ll turn around if you want.”

“Please.”

Alex spun around, back to Karl. Karl lifted his head up and turned to face Alex’s back. 

“I dropped out last month.”

Alex whipped back around. 

“What the hell? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you’d think I’m a failure.” Karl said, honestly, “Do you… do you think I’m a failure?”

“No.” Alex said, “I just wish you told me. I could’ve had you clean while you were home.”

“I didn't stay home, nimrod.” Karl laughed, “I'd go to the library. Or the café. That’s where I met Nick.”

“You’re disgusting, you know that? Every time you say his name you sound like he’s some god or something. I hate you being in love.”

Karl laughed, “I think I am... In love.”

Alex looked at him up and down, poking at a bruise on Karl’s chest, “Well you better be in love. My guy turned you into a ripe banana.”

“Oww, shut up.” Karl swatted him away.

“So.” Alex sat up, “Was he good?”

“Shut up!” Karl repeated, whining and hiding his face back in the couch, “Amazing.”

Alex giggled, “Is he… you know… big?”

Karl groaned and nodded into the pillow, kicking his legs against the cushions. Alex cheered, laughing and clapping for Karl. 

“Shut up…” Karl whined, “I’m going to make your life a living hell when you lose your virginity, Alex.”

“Who’s to say I haven’t already?” Alex said matter-of-factly. 

Karl lifted his face up, glancing his way, “Your fuzzy pink pajama bottoms.”

“Hey!” 

They both laughed, and it was real. 

Karl felt happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited this chapter from the cafe that i hide away in bc nobody knows ive dropped out that i based this whole story off :) it comes full circle lmao


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a little bit of stuff that happens later on. i was gonna make this a separate fic, but idk if it’d have the same effect, so i just decided to tack it on at the end :) enjoy!

“Are you sure you can make it? It looks icy outside.”

_ “Karl, I am the best driver I know. I’ll be there in like, ten. Im hanging up.” _

The disconnect tone cut Karl off. He groaned and rolled his eyes, pocketing his phone. 

“Are they still coming?” Alex chimed in from the kitchen. 

“Nick said he’s driving everyone. I’m just worried.” Karl said as he sat on the couch, “It’s kinda dark right now and it’s been snowing for  _ days _ . I told him before we can reschedule, but he won’t budge.” 

“That’s Nick for ya.” 

Karl hummed as he tapped away at his phone. 

**_sam’s children_ **

_ Sam: kaaaarlll _

_ Sam: we’re outside :) _

_ Luke: plz hurry up its cold and your dumbass boyfriend has the window open _

“They’re here!” Karl called for Alex. 

He slid on his boots and coat quickly, watching Alex do the same. They headed outside, and Karl cringed at the cold air that bit at his cheeks. 

Nick honked, waving out the window. Karl jogged down the path, Alex following close behind. Upon reaching the car, Karl ran around to the driver’s side and stuck his head in Nick’s window. He kissed him quickly. 

“Please, save the making out for the party. I am literally  _ shivering _ .” Luke yelled from the backseat, and Karl laughed. He had his hands in his pockets, and he was visibly shaking a little. 

  
  


“I’m in, I’m in.” 

“You all good?” Nick asked, leaning to look in the back seat. 

“ _ Yes _ , now  _ please _ just go.” 

* * *

This time, they got parking in Clay’s driveway. After all, it was a party for only a select few. It made it feel more like family. 

The wind was still howling, blowing the snow like daggers into their skin as they ran as fast as they could to reach the door without falling. The door was swung open wide by Clay, who ushered everyone inside quickly. 

It was really something else to see the house this empty. And clean. And… not smelling like death. It was really a beautiful place. Soft christmas music filled the whole house, and so did the smell of many different foods. 

The crew all shed their outerwear, hanging coats on various hooks on the wall next to the door and shoes below them.

“Glad you guys got here safe.” Clay said, warmly, “Sam please help in the kitchen. George is threatening to ruin everything with his fucking incopentance.” 

“I am not!” George yelled, “I just asked if the eggnog needed cumin or cinnamon! It was a mistake!”

“Mistake my ass! They look completely different!”

“Clay, I’m colorblind! I can’t tell the fucking shades apart!”

Clay groaned and stomped into the kitchen, and Sam followed. 

“Make yourselves at home. There's some snack stuff out on the table for now.” Sam said as he entered the kitchen. 

Karl was the first to head inside, the heater working wonders on his frozen fingers. Nick followed after him, grabbing his hand on the way. 

The house was really decorated nicely. There was a tall Christmas tree in front of the back door covered in multicolor lights and more ornaments than Karl’s ever seen in his life. Under it sat a couple gift boxes and envelopes. 

The pair opted for the couch, sitting close to each other. The bickering from the kitchen could be heard even from the other side of the house. It made them laugh a little. 

Luke and Alex made their beeline for the food, filling plates with little mozzarella balls and cocktail weenies. 

Karl rested his head on Nick’s shoulder, leaning to look up at him with a smile. 

“Hey there.” Nick said as he looked back at him, smiling. 

“Hey.” Karl giggled. 

Nick wrapped an arm around Karl’s shoulder. Karl melted into the warmth of his boyfriend’s side. 

“You look cute today, have I told you that already?” Nick complimented, pressing a kiss to Karl’s forehead. 

“No, but if you keep saying stuff like that, I’ll get an ego bigger than Clay’s.”

Nick chuckled, “Well if it’s you, it wouldn't be that insufferable.”

Karl laughed that time, and Nick tightened his grip around his shoulders. 

“Do you lovebirds want anything?” Alex asked, holding up a plate, “There's those little spinach pastries here!”

“Maybe I will get something…” Karl said to himself, prying his body off Nick’s. 

* * *

There were seven of them total around the table when Sam brought out tray after tray of potatoes, turkey, pasta, you name it. Somehow, he had managed to make  _ all that  _ since getting back. 

_ He really  _ is _ like our dad.  _

“Help yourselves!” Sam announced, sitting back in his seat. 

That was the cue for everyone to dig in. Multiple hands reached for different utensils, and the only sound was plates being passed around. Before they knew it, everyone’s plates were full of so much food it was intimidating, even to themselves. 

A while passed where they just ate in silence, but it was soon filled by low chatter and laughs amongst friends. 

“It’s just gonna be us, right?” Nick asked. 

“Oh, yeah. I’m not letting Sam cook for any random guy who heard from a friend that I’m hosting. No way.” Clay laughed through a bite of turkey, “But I do want to host another party. Maybe for new year’s.”

  
  


“I feel kind of bad for not going to see my family on christmas… But i’m gonna go later in the week. Just for a few days, maybe.” Luke added. 

Karl felt a little sting at his heart. 

“I don’t think I can go see my parents.” Karl said, softly as he put his fork down, “I told my mom and she sounded really upset even though she said it was fine before. My dad was really mad, though. And to top it off, they’re not exactly thrilled that I have a boyfriend now, either.”

Nick squeezed Karl’s hand from under the table. 

“Well… Hey, we’re your family, too.” Sam said, “You need to give your parents a little time to process everything. I’m sure they’ll come around. And if they don’t— it happens sometimes.”

“Yeah, they might be your parents, but a lot of things can make you drift apart. It sucks, but it’s okay. You learn to live with it.” Alex added on with a soft smile.

“It’s not your fault, either.” Sam continued, “You're an  _ adult _ and it’s  _ your _ life. They shouldn’t be able to control you forever. If you’re happy, then you keep doing what makes you happy. You can’t make yourself miserable to make  _ them _ happy. Make  _ yourself _ your top priority.”

Karl smiled warmly at them all, looking down at his plate, “Thanks guys. You really  _ are _ like my new family.”

“We love you, dude. Don’t you forget it.” Luke said and shoved Karl’s shoulder softly. 

They continued to eat, a slightly tense, somber energy between them all now. George tried to bring it back to normal.

“It’s nice to finally see you, Alex. I don’t think we’ve met yet.” George said. 

“We have— at the party in November.” Alex laughed a bit, “I think you might’ve been blackout drunk though.”

“Oh.” George turned his gaze down, “Yeah that day sucked.”

“You’re telling  _ me _ ?” Clay yelled, “You threw up on my—“

“Not at dinner!” Sam cut them off, waving his hands in the air, “Please! No more!”

That earned a laugh from everyone around the table. 

It was really a nice night. It was freezing and snowy outside, but inside was lively— beautiful and warm.

Nick kept Karl’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of it as they ate. It was so… domestic. 

Dinner seemed to last forever. And honestly? Karl wouldn’t have minded if they stayed like this forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna be sappy one more time on this fic. 
> 
> u guys truly have meant the world to me all these comments and kudos and likes have made me really feel so good these past days and i’m glad i could make something you all love <3 
> 
> feel free to check out my other works, though theyre mostly just old unfinished kpop stories now lol. soon ill be starting a new dnf fic tho so sub or something to see it when it comes out! 
> 
> thank you guys. i love you from the bottom of my heart <333

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U FOR READING
> 
> it might not seem like a lot compared to other big fics but this one is now on the top of ALL my charts in my stats so thank you guys so so much i really appreciate it. you all make me wanna keep writing so much :)
> 
> lmao anyways follow me on tumblr @catboykarljcobs :)
> 
> (3/1/21 edit: the amount of support and love i’ve received on this has been really something else. im so incredibly happy to be able to produce something that’s made so many people feel comforted and loved and seen. before writing this i was honestly at such a low point, i just wanted to project only my favorite characters to comfort myself. but now seeing that youre all also getting so much happiness out of this is amazing to me and i can’t say thank you enough. i want all you who read this to cope with your own coming of age/school struggles to know that youre all so important and worth it no matter what anyone says. i love you and i believe in you. thank you so so much)


End file.
